Suaviter
by Maknae lines 1994
Summary: 12 tahun lalu, mereka bertemu makhluk mengerikan yang merenggut nyawa saudari mereka. Sekarang Sehun memutuskan untuk melawan karena dia tahu, monster itu akan kembali dan takkan pergi sebelum kenyang. KaiHun. KrisBaek. Wu brother. GS. Ex: sweet.
1. Chapter 1

_**SWEET**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KaiHun**_

_**Krisbaek**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Warn! Typo(s), gender switch for Sehun and Baekhyun**_

_**Disclaimer: this story based on J. Pearce's novel, I just remake and translate it**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_tak semua hal semanis kelihatannya"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Maknae Lines 1994 present**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Prolog

Dua belas tahun lalu

Kata buku itu ada penyihir di dalam hutan. Karena itulah mereka berada di antara pohon-pohon rimbun. Mereka mencari si penyihir. Mereka bertiga berjalan dengan susah payah, bergegas melewati pohon-pohon cemara _hemlock _dan _maple_, jauh dari rumah mereka, dan dari tangan lembut ibu mereka.

Sebuah suara melengking dan menyakitkan terdengar melambung menembus pepohonan. Si anak lelaki berbalik.

"maaf" kata salah satu anak perempuan, meskipun jelas dia tidak mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Di pipinya masih ada garis-garis bekas lemak bayi dan rambutnya bagaikan cercahan sinar mentari, identik dengan anak perempuan yang berdiri di sampingnya. Anak perempuan bungsu yang pertama tadi mengangkat sekantong permen cokelat yang baru saja disobeknya hingga terbuka. "kau boleh ambil semua permen yang kuning, Kris, kalau kau mau"

"tidak ada yang suka permen kuning" kata Kris sambil memutar bola matanya.

"mom suka" salah satu dari si kembar mendebat,tapi Kris sudah berbalik dan tidak tau dengan yang mana tadi dia berbicara. Beginilah mereka biasanya. Kedua anak perempuan itu berbaur, sangat berbaur sampai-sampai terkadang kita tidak bisa membedakan apakah memang ada dua anak perempuan atau kita melihat satu anak perempuan dua kali. Anak perempuan yang membawa kantong permen mengambil segenggam penuh, memisahkan permen kuning, lalu menjatuhkan permen-permen kuning itu ketika mereka berjalan lagi.

"saat kita menemukan si penyihir" kata Kris pada adik-adiknya, "kalau dia mengejar kita, kita harus berpencar. Dengan begitu dia cuma bisa memakan salah satu dari kita"

"tapi, bagaimana kalau dia menangkapku?" kata salah satu dari si kembar ngeri.

"yah bagaimana kalau dia menangkap ku, Sehun?" Kris menjawab.

"kau lebih besar. Dia pasti mengejar mu" kata salah satu dari si kembar kepada Kris sambil mencibir. "cara kerja penyihir seperti itu" Cuma anak perempuan ini yang mengklaim dirinya tau cara kerja penyihir seperti apa. Dia yang hafal di luar kepala semua cerita, peta buatan, halaman demi halaman buku tentang penyihir. Dia merogoh kantong permen kembarannya lalu melempar satu permen kuning ke bagian belakang kepala Kris. Kris tidak bereaksi, jadi anak perempuan itu bersiap melempar satu permen lagi.

"tunggu… kalian tau sekarang kita dimana?" tanya Kris.

Salah satu dari si kembar mengangkat kepalanya ke arah kanopi hutan dan meneliti batang-batang pohon paling dekat. Sementara itu, saudarinya berbalik pelan-pelan di antara dedaunan. Mereka hafal hutan ini, tapi belum pernah memberanikan diri masuk sejauh ini. Bayang bayang dari dahan-dahan pohon terasa seperti orang asing, bunyi krak dan pop yang alami pun berubah menyeramkan.

Si kembar menggeleng bersamaan lalu kakak mereka mengangguk singkat. Kris berusaha menyembunyikan fakta bahwa bepergian sejauh ini membuatnya merasa gelisah. Dia bergegas maju ingin terus bergerak.

"Kris? Tunggu!" pinta salah satu dari si kembar, lalu berlari sedikit dan menyajajari kakaknya. "kita tersesat?"

"Cuma sedikit" jawab Kris. Dia terlompat saat mendengar suara keras dahan yang jatuh. "jangan takut"

"aku tidak takut" anak perempuan itu menjawab. Dia mulai berharap seandainya tadi dia mengemas selai kacang dan roti isi jeli untuk petualangan mereka, bukannya dua boneka Barbie dan sekantong permen yang hampir dihabiskan oleh Sehun pula. Bagaimana kalau mereka terjebak disini sampai lewat jam makan malam?

"lagi pula" kata Kris sambil menoleh ke belakang, "mungkin penyihir itu pandai dan membantu kita agar tidak tersesat"

"ku kira tadi katamu dia mungkin mau memakan kita"

"yah, mungkin, tapi kita tidak akan tau sebelum menemukannya. Kecuali kau ingin kembali" kata Kris. Ia tak sepenuh nya percaya kisah-kisah tentang penyihir, tapi kedua adiknya ini percaya dan dia tidak ingin merusak kesenangan mereka. Suara pop lagi di hutan membuat Kris terlompat. Dia pun menghalau rasa gugupnya lalu menyanyikan lagu kesukaan mereka, lagu dari pemutar piringan plastik milik ayah mereka.

"_in Big Rock Candy Mountain , you never change your shock. And little lemon river, dripping the rocks…_" si kembar mulai ikut bersenandung hingga mereka sampai pada bait yang mereka bertiga sukai lalu bernyanyi bersama.

"_There is a lake containing fruit stew and coke too. You can get around with big canoe, in Big Rock Candy Mountain!_" untaian kata-kata yang familiar itu membuat mereka tenang, membuat segalanya terasa menyenangkan lagi, seakan suara gabungan mereka telah menyapu pergi rasa takut mereka.

Kris hendak mulai bait berikutnya ketika terdengar bunyi baru dari tempat yang lebih jauh di dalam hutan. Itu bukan bunyi pop, bukan bunyi krak, melainkan langkah kaki. Satu langkah kaki pelan dan bergerisik diatas dedaunan kering, lalu satu langkah lagi, lalu satu langkah lagi. Kris mencengkram tangan kedua adiknya, satu telapak tangan adiknya yang lengket di setiap tangannya sendiri. Kantong permen mereka terjatuh ke tanah dan tercecer, menjadi warna pelangi di dedaunan mati.

Mereka menunggu. Tidak ada apa-apa.

Tapi ada sesuatu. Ada sesuatu, sesuatu yang bernapas, sesuatu yang menetes, sesuatu yang kaku dan diam di dalam pepohonan. Mata Kris dengan cepat menelusuri batang-batang pohon, mencari apapun yang ia yakini sedang menancapkan pandangannya kepada mereka.

"siapa disitu?" Kris berseru. Suaranya gemetar, dan itu membuat si kembar gemetaran. Kris tidak pernah takut. Dialah kakak mereka. Dia melindungi mereka dari anak-anak nakal.

Tapi, Kris ketakutan sekarang. Si kembar tercabik antara kaget dan ngeri melihat hal itu.

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Suasana semakin hening. Burung-burung diam, pohon-pohon bungkam, napas berhenti, cengkraman Kris pada tangan kedua adiknya mengencang. Sesuatu masih disana, apapun itu, tapi ia tak bergerak, menanti, menanti, menanti…..

Makluk itu akhirnya bicara. Suara nya rendah dan berbisik, suara yang bisa saja disangka angin di antara pepohonan. Tenggorokan Kris kering mendengar suara itu. Kris tidak bisa menangkap kata-katanya. Kata-kata itu terpisah-pisah dan mengerikan. Rendah, parau, mengancam.

Kata-kata itu berhenti.

Lalu makhluk itu tertawa.

Kris meremas tangan kedua adiknya dan mengambil jalan arah datang nya mereka datang. Dia menyentak mereka, lalu berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Si kembar menjerit, satu nada tinggi yang merobek pepohonan dan berenang di sekeliling kepala Kris. Dia tidak bisa menengok ke belakang, tidak bisa tanpa terlambat.

Makhluk itu ada di belakang mereka. Tepat di belakang mereka, mengejar mereka.

Sehun tersandung tapi berpegangan erat-erat kepada Kris, membiarkan dirinya diseret berdiri ketika sesuatu merenggut pergelangan kaki nya, meleset. Mereka harus bergerak lebih cepat. Makhluk itu semakin dekat, mengerkah dedaunan, menyambar jahitan pakaian mereka.

_Ia akan menangkap kami._

Si kembar melambatkan Kris, tangan mereka yang terjalin melambatkan siapapun. Mereka telah berjanji untuk berpencar agar si penyihir hanya dapat memakan salah satu diantara mereka, tapi sekarang…

_Ia akan menangkap kami._

Kris mengendurkan pegangannya, hanya sedikit dan mendadak kedua tangannya terbebas dan ketiga anak itu berlari cepat melewati pepohonan. Makhluk dibelakang mereka meraung. Kata-katanya lebih mengerikan daripada yang mereka tadi dengar.

Kedua anak kembar itu tau bahwa kembarannya tidak sanggup berlari lebih jauh. Apakah Kris tau jalan keluar?

_Permen._

Di tanah, permen-permen kuning. Kris menikuti permen-permen itu, mengiris pepohonan sementara si kembar mengikuti dengan mati-matian, mata mereka terfokus mencari permen berikutnya. Makhluk itu melompat kepada salah satu dari si kembar, meleset, kemudian ia menggerang frustasi. Anak perempuan itu memberanikan diri menoleh ke belakang.

Mata kuning yang membuat perut mual pun menatapnya.

Anak perempuan itu berbalik ke depan dan mempercepat larinya, lebih cepat dari kedua saudaranya. Dia terdorong oleh rasa takut terhadap mata kuning itu, mengalahkan kakinya yang memohon meminta istirahat. Ada cahaya di depan, bentuk-bentuk yang bukan pepohonan. Rumah mereka. Rumah mereka sudah dekat. Jejak permen tersebut berhasil!

Dia sudah mati rasa, mungkin paru-parunya akan meledak, matanya berair, pipinya tergores, tapi rumah sudah tampak.

Mereka menghambur dari hutan ke pekarangan rumput yang sejuk. _Masuk ke dalam, masuk ke dalam_. Kris menghempaskan pintu belakang hingga terbuka lalu mereka tersandung masuk, membanting pintu tertutup. Ayah ibu mereka berdiri menuruni tangga, melihat anak mereka berkeringat, megap-megap dan gemetaran. Mereka bertanya dengan panik, tepat bersamaan.

"_mana saudari kalian?!"_

_To be continue_

_a/n: aku minta maaf karena lagi lagi bawa fanfict gender switch, sebenernya aku juga lebih suka yaoi daripada gender switch. Tapi story ini butuh girl dan aku ga bisa dan ga akan bikin fict EXO X other girl. Aku protektif sama ekso sebenernya, jadi aku gasuka mereka pair sama perempuan lain bahkan OC sekalipun. Aku harap kalian suka fic ini._

_Mind to review?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**SWEET**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KaiHun**_

_**Krisbaek**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Warn! Typo(s), gender switch for Sehun and Baekhyun, di sini ga dijelasin flashback atau ngga nya jadi aku harap kalian paham hehe**_

_**Disclaimer: this story based on J. Pearce's novel©2011 I just remake and translate it**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_tak semua hal semanis kelihatannya"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Maknae Lines 1994 present**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

One

Sejujurnya tak kusangka memerlukan waktu selama ini bagi ibu tiri kami mendepak kami. Dia memang tak pernah menyukai kami, terutama aku. Ia tak suka bagaimana ayah menyayangi ku, bagaimana aku terlihat seperti kembaranku yang ayah sayang, bagaimana diriku mirip dengan mendiang ibu ku. Ibu tiri kami berkata bahwa ia tak sanggup lagi mengurusi kami. Dan saat aku berulang tahun ke 18, dan umur Kris telah menginjak usia 19 ia mendepak kami. Ya, ia sudah tidak lagi berkewajban atas kami.

Kewajiban. Kami hanya sebuah kewajiban yang ditinggalkan oleh seorang ayah yang ditelan oleh duka.

"kita sudah di Gwangdong? Aku tak memperhatikan tadi" tanya Kris di balik kemudi nya. Ya kami sekarang berada di dalam jeep kami dalam perjalanan meninggalkan Seoul, hanya berbekalkan pakaian di mobil dan bensin di tanki.

"ya kita sudah melewati perbatasannya beberapa jam yang lalu" jawabku sambil memainkan kaki ku di atas dashboard. Badan ku terasa sangat lengket dengan keringat yang terus keluar dari sela sela pori pori ku. Memakai AC akan menghabiskan banyak gas sedangkan udara disini panas nya sangat pekat.

Mengapa kami memutuskan untuk kesini? Ini adalah hasil melihat brosur berwarna pastel yang sudah dilipat dan dilipat ulang di tanganku. _"Pantai Cheongseokjeong, ujung Korea Selatan". _Aku mengambil brosur itu di sebuah pemberhentian, tempat istirahat, di Busan. Sejak saat itu, kami bergerak kearah sana atas permintaan ku.

Di bagian depan brosur itu terdapat foto pantai yang damai dan tenang dengan mercusuar berwarna putih di tepian. Pasir yang membentang bermil-mil, keemasan dan rata,serta air yang membumbung menjadi gelombang-gelombang ombak yang anggun. Inilah tempat impianku. Dengan hutan yang luas, tempat bagi anak-anak perempuan menghilang lenyap ke dalam pepohonan di tangan penyihir.

Penyihir. Satu-satunya istilah yang kugunakan untuk sosok apapun yang mengambil saudari ku. Aku membayangkan rupa si penyihir sebagai penjahat yang buruk rupa, monster, perempuan keji, iblis atau sesuatu dengan mata kuning yang menyeramkan, yang hanya aku yang melihatnya sementara Kris bersikeras bahwa mata tersebut tak pernah ada.

Makhluk seperti apapun si penyihir itu, yang jelas ia hidup di hutan hutan gelap, jurang yang dalam, serta lembah yang lembab. Telah kuhabiskan seumur hidupku untuk berusaha melarikan diri dari kenangan tentang saudari ku, ingin sekali aku membuka lembaran hidup baru, lalu membenci diriku sendiri karena melupakan saudari ku.

Semakin lama jeep kami semakin dekat dengan air, pasir dan tepi pantai. Aku telah bertekad untuk membuka lembar hidup baru. Lembaran hidup dimana aku tidak dihantui oleh saudariku yang telah tiada.

Kami melewati jalanan kosong dan akhir nya melihat tanda tanda pantai beberapa jam lagi ke depan. Sejumlah papan iklan, rumah peristirahatan, dan penyewaan speedboat, serta toko-toko kecil yang memamerkan pelampung dan handuk raksasa. Ini awal Juli, puncak musim pantai dan mobil lain di jalanan yang penuh dengan keluarga yang berlibur.

Jeep kami menyentak, berbunyi bum lalu terlihat kepulan asap ringan dari kap mesin. Kris membanting stir lalu melompat, membanting pintu dan membuka kap mobil. Aku tak dapat melihatnya, namun suara batuk dan makian nya sampai ke telinga ku. "rongsokan ini terbakar" hardik Kris sambil kembali mendudukan dirinya di kursi supir.

Ia meninju stir sambil menggelengkan kepala. "kita hanya memiliki 57 ribu won dan mobil sialan ini malah hancur". Kris kembali meluncurkan sumpah serapah nya sambil membolak balikan dompet nya seakan ia bisa menemukan 20 ribu won lagi di balik kertas kertas bon.

Kris cepat emosi. Kris tau itu dan berusaha menahannya ketika berada di dekatku. Itu usul ibuku ketika Kris sudah mulai pulih sedangkan aku masih meratapi hutan. "_Pastikan kau selalu ada ketika Sehun membutuhkan mu. Jangan sampai dia sedih. Jadilah tiang penyangga nya. Bantu ia melanjutkan hidup"_ begitu kata ibuku.

Namun ibuku tak dapat memegang ucapannya sendiri. Ia selalu meringkuk di kamarnya sampai duka merenggut nyawa nya. Bahkan kami tidak diperbolehkan menyebut nama saudari kami di dekatnya, karena ia akan lepas kendali menjerit bahwa kami lah yang membuat saudari kami menghilang. Kris selalu berusaha menebus hilangnya saudari kami. Dia berusaha untuk jadi tiang penyangga ku, orang yang ku jadikan pegangan ketika hidupku sudah hampir tenggelam duka.

Kris membuka dashboard yang berada dihadapan ku dan mengambil sebuah peta yang sudah lecek dan terlipat tak karuan. "kita lebih dekat ke kota sebelumnya daripada ke kota selanjutnya. Kita harus jalan kaki"

"kenapa tak memanggil truk derek?" tanyaku. "kurasa kita tak sanggup membayarnya, lagi pula ponsel ku mati. Eh? Ponsel mu jarang dipakai kan? Masih ada baterai nya?"

Tentu saja belum dipakai. Memang siapa yang mau kutelpon dan menelpon ku? Aku ingin memiliki teman, sungguh. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku bersenang senang ke mall ketika saudari ku sendirian di dalam hutan yang gelap? entah bagaimana namun Kris berhasil melewati rintangan itu. Ia berhasil untuk tetap berhubungan dengan dunia normal, dengan teman temannya.

Sekarang aku jadi merasa tak enak karena Kris kembali ke duniaku, meskipun ini karena aku membutuhkannya. "ponselku mati tadi pagi Kris" jawabku. "baiklah, berarti kita berjalan" ajak Kris. Aku mengambil dompet dan ponselku lalu mengikuti Kris berjalan. Di dalam mobil memang sangat panas, tapi di luar sini panas nya berkali lipat lebih banyak. Udaranya tak bergerak, panas mencekik. Langit tak berawan dan sangat mengagumkan. Namun hutan pinus di sampingku yang sangat lebat membuatku takut.

Aku merasakan rasa takut yang selalu kurasakan ketika dekat dengan hutan membumbung hingga menyesakan dada ku. Kris yang melihat gelagat ku diam diam mengambil tempat di sisiku agar dia yang berada di dekat perbatasan hutan dan jalanan.

Akhirnya tibalah kami di jalur melandai tempat jalan keluar. Ketika aku sudah tak tahan dengan panas yang menyengat dan keringat yang turun membasahi punggung ku serta Kris yang bajunya sudah basah dengan keringat nya.

Ada dua tanda di lereng bukit yang di tumbuhi bunga _black-eyed susan_ di sekeliling nya. Papan yang pertama berisi LIHATLAH SEPATU GONG SUK JILL, dan papan yang kedua berisi GWANGDONG, KOREA SELATAN, KAMPUNG HALAMAN JUARA DAERAH TAHUN 1978.

"1978?" tanya Kris. "dan mereka masih memasang tanda nya?" lanjutnya. "ya mungkin mereka hanya menang sekali itu" jawab ku. Di Seoul, tim basket sekolah nya sudah biasa memenangkan kejuaraan Negara, sehingga mereka harus mengganti papan tanda nya setiap tahun. Kris adalah ace di tim nya, jadi wajar saja dia sombong sekarang.

"sepertinya pilihan kita tak banyak" kata Kris melihat sisi kiri kami hanya ada lahan pertanian dan di sisi kanan ada toko besar yang menjual pelampung berbentuk hiu pembunuh dan alligator, lalu ada pom bensin yang menempel pada kedai makan dengan jendela kaca yang besar. Bahkan dari sini aku dapat melihat semua pelanggan di sana melotot kearah kami. Atau hanya perasaan ku.

Kris berjalan cepat agar ia berada di depan ku. Saat kami sudah dekat dengan kedai tersebut, semua orang disana berhenti memenadangi kami seperti takut kepergok. Ada tanda yang terbuat dari kayu diatas kedai tersebut bertuliskan KEDAI CHOI yang mengiklankan pai apel yang sepertinya sangat terkenal. Semua orang di dalam sana membungkuk di atas apa yang dipesannya seolah takut akan ada yang merampasnya.

Kris mendorong pintu masuk toko tersebut, sehingga bel angin diatas pintu berdentang. Kebanyakan isi kedai ini adalah pria bau matahari, namun ada juga beberapa perempuan berwajah halus. Semua mata melotot tertuju pada kami, yeah artinya penglihatanku di awal tadi tak salah, namun aku tak tau apa alasannya.

"ayo ayo beri mereka tempat" seru seorang pelayan perempuan dengan raut wajah letih di ujung ruangan. Mereka menatap perempuan itu suram namun tetap melepaskan kami dari tatapan penuh curiga mereka. Perempuan itu memakai dress berwarna kuning mencolok, ia berjalan kearah kami. "harap maklum, mereka tak suka orang luar. Tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan orang luar jadi aku tak apa. kalian mau pesan apa? Teh manis? Cola? Kalian kelihatan gosong"

"kami tak mau apa apa sebenarnya. Mobil kami mogok sekitar satu mil dari sini. Kami hanya ingin tau apakah kami bisa menghubungi truk derek dari sini" sahut Kris. "ah perusahan truk derek terdekat berada dua kota dari sini, tapi mungkin mereka bisa sampai sini jika kalian ingin nomornya" jawab perempuan itu sambil mengernyitkan dahi, kasihan.

"boleh pinjam telepon?" tanya Kris. Pelayan itu merogoh ke kolong kasir dan mengeluarkan telepon kuno. Dia dan Kris membolak balikan kartu compang camping berusaha mencari nomor perusahaan derek tersebut. Aku mendudukan diriku di salah satu stool dan melihat ke sekeliling kedai.

Di antara pria tua yang terlihat seperti pekerja kasar, ada seorang pemuda seumuran Kris, meskipun ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Bukan kulit nya, bukan tangannya, tapi lebih seperti bagaimana dia menahan bahunya, bagaimana dia menundukan kepalanya, membuatku berpikir bahwa ia tampan dan berbahaya sekaligus.

Mata kami bertemu sebentar lewat lapisan rambutnya yang lembut berwarna hitam legam. Matanya berwarna cokelat terang seperti warna mataku. Mata yang tak sesuai dengan tubuhnya yang terlihat letih. Tatapan matanya melesat tajam dan mengejutkan ku, buru-buru aku menunduk. Dan saat aku mendongak, ia kembali menunduk di atas kopi nya lagi.

Lamunan ku buyar ketika Kris membanting telpon. "tertarik dengan teh manis nya sekarang? Atau kau ingin coba soda cheerwine nya?" tanya pelayan tadi. "boleh teh manis nya dua" jawab Kris. Pelayan itu segera mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air yang berada di dalam tong berlabel MANIS. Aku sedikit bingung apa guna label itu kalau tong disebelahnya juga berlabel MANIS. "kata orang itu ia meminta 150 ribu. Bahkan aku tak bertanya berapa harga untuk memperbaiki mobilnya" kata Kris.

"aku bisa saja memperbaiki nya sendiri jika ada peralatannya, sayangnya kita tak punya" keluh Kris. Si pelayan meluncurkan dua gelas berisi teh, aku dengan ragu menyesapnya. Rasanya sangat manis hingga aku dapat merasakan lapisan gulanya di dalam mulutku. Aku dan Kris terdiam sebentar hingga lelaki yang duduk di meja yang tak jauh dari kami berbicara,

"baiklah aku jadi kasihan, jadi kau mahir bertukang mungkin?" tanya pria itu.

"cukup mahir" jawab Kris sambil berdiri dan menjabat tangan pria itu. "Kris Wu" ucap Kris. "dan Sehun adikku" lanjutnya sambil menengok kearah ku. "Park Jinyoung" jawab pria itu. "atau kau boleh panggil aku, JY Park biar lebih keren".

Semua orang di sana melirik pria itu tajam seolah ia telah melanggar sumpah untuk tidak berbicara pada orang luar. Namun Jinyoung tidak peduli sepertinya, ia melepas topi baseball nya lalu menyusuri rambutnya ke belakang dengan satu tangan.

"ya kalau kau setidaknya bisa melakukan perbaikan dasar aku bisa membawa mu ke tempat yang dapat memberimu sedikit uang" kata Jinyoung. "aku bisa melakukan lebih dari perbaikan dasar. Kau mau aku melakukan apa?" tanya Kris semangat.

"bukan aku tapi Byun Baekhyun, dia memiliki toko permen di antah-berantah. Dan dia sedang butuh perbaikan saat terakhir aku mengobrol dengannya"

Aku menangkap pergerakan gesit disampingku dan melihat ternyata itu pria bermata cokelat terang tadi. "ya dia butuh bantuan" gumam Jinyoung sambil membanting mug kopinya sehingga beberapa cairan itu meluncur keluar. Si pelayan bergumam menyumpahi Jinyoung, sama halnya dengan orang orang disana yang memutar bola mata mereka kesal.

"nah, tertarik?"

"ya" jawab Kris mantap. "tapi kalau aku mentraktirmu, maukah kau mengantar kami ke mobil kami dulu? Aku tak ingin meninggalkan pakaian kami semalaman disana"

"oh tenang nak kalian mengingatkan ku akan cucuku sebelum anak perempuanku membawanya ke kota. Aku akan mengantar kalian ke mobil kalian. Tapi jangan lupa beritahu Miss Byun betapa baiknya aku" jawab Jinyoung sambil terkekeh keras.

Pemuda bermata cokelat terang itu menanggapi dengan menjatuhkan uang 10 ribu won di sebelah gelas kopinya yang sudah kosong serta melompat keluar dari stool nya. Ia berjalan keluar kedai, namun ia berhenti dihadapanku, matanya menusuk mataku tajam. "jangan dekati perempuan itu" ucap si pemuda keras sehingga semua dapat mendengar. Dia mengatakan dengan sangat serius, dengan sangat putus asa sehingga aku merasa hanya ada aku dengannya disini. "pergilah sejauh mungkin dari perempuan itu".

Kris kembali dari Jinyoung dalam waktu singkat, namun pemuda itu telah pergi menghambur keluar dari toko lalu menaiki motor yang terlihat kuno. Aku di tinggal dalam keadaan tercengang. Bukan kata-katanya padaku, namun cara matanya menatap ku, caranya berbicara padaku, cara dia… segalanya. Aku berusaha menelan reaksiku. _Takut dengan orang aneh bukan cara baik membuka lembar hidup baru, Sehun._

"aku tidak apa-apa, aku serius" ucapku pada Kris. Aku senang sekaligus benci pada sikap Kris yang selalu berlari ke sisiku. Aku selalu merasa aman namun aku berharap aku tak membutuhkan tongkat penopang lagi.

"ah rupanya kau bisa berbicara Skittles!" ucap Jinyoung senang. Kris sekarang menduduki tempat pemuda tadi yang sekarang kosong. "Skittles?" tanyaku. "ya belum pernah aku melihat warna sebanyak ini kecuali dikantung permen Skittles" jawab Jinyoung sambil memainkan ujung rambutku yang berwarna merah muda, ungu, biru, hijau dan jingga pudar. Kupikir jika aku mencolok, orang-orang akan menyadari keberadaan ku sehingga aku tak lagi takut akan menghilang seperti saudari ku.

Kris tidak mengerti, tapi aku berpikir ini masuk akal. Tapi ini tidak berhasil, rasa ketakutan ku bahkan masih ada hingga rambut ku hanya separuh kebawah saja yang memiliki warna warni.

Jinyoung melanjutkan dalam diamku. "ada yang tidak dia suka dari Miss Byun. Jangan pedulikan dia. Jangan pedulikan semua orang. Orang-orang menganggap Miss Byun sebagai santa pelindung atau pertanda hari akhir di Gwangdong. Namun kau harus percaya Miss Byun benar benar sebaik santa, aku janji"

"Benar" kata Kris seolah segalanya masuk akal. Kalaupun Kris terguncang akibat penjelasan Jinyoung tentang Byun Baekhyun seperti hal nya aku, dia tidak menunjukkannya.

"apa ada alasan yang perlu aku cari yang membuat kalian berada diluar sini sendirian?" tanya Jinyoung. "kami disuruh pergi oleh ibu tiri kami, jadi kami pergi" jawab Kris singkat. "benar" Jinyoung medorong segulung telur dadar penuh ke dalam mulutnya. "jarang ada anak kabur dari rumah kesini" katanya sambil tertawa. "kami tidak kabur" aku mengoreksi Jinyoung. "kami diusir".

"yah yah" kata Jinyoung dengam mata berseri seri. "tapi kalau ibu tiri kalian tipe ibu yang mengusir begini kalian akan kabur cepat atau lambat"

_Memang._ Jawab ku dalam hati.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya dan meminum teh yang belum disentuhnya. Matanya melebar karena manisnya minuman itu.

" ya ayo berangkat kalau begitu" ajak Jinyoung, lalu ia mengangguk pada si pelayan. Si pelayan mengambil 20 ribu won dari tangan Jinyoung. Kris merogoh-rogoh dompetnya untuk membayar minuman kami. "tidak usah dipikirkan, sayang. Aku traktir" kata si pelayan dengan senyum baik hati. Biasanya Kris terlalu gengsi untuk pergi tanpa membayar, namun keadaan keuangan kami sekarang membuatnya menelan gengsinya. Kris memberikan tatapan menghargainya sebelum mengikuti Jinyoung keluar. Kedai itu mulai berisik lagi setelah kami keluar. Seakan mereka menahan percakapan saat kami di dalam tadi.

Ada truk merah pudar yang sudah kuduga milik Jinyoung. Aku membiarkan Kris duduk di depan karena dia besar, sementara bagian belakang truk penuh sesak dengan peralatan dan bungkus rokok.

Dengan jendela yang terbuka, angin panas mulai masuk. Kami melalui jalan antar provinsi menuju jeep Kris berada. Dia mengambil sebagian besar barang kami dan melemparnya ke bagian belakang truk Jinyoung di samping beberapa jebakan binatang yang sudah karatan, lalu kami melanjutkan perjalanan.

Lampu merah menyala kuning, dan Jinyoung meluncur menembusnya. Kota terlihat di depan sana. Deret bangunan bata yang saling terhubung, walaupun setiap gedung punya muka yang berbeda. Di samping bangunan-bangunan itu ada tanda tua dari bisnis-bisnis yang sudah lama di tutup, di cat pada batu bata dengan warna yang sudah memudar. Suasananya bisa sempurna, kalau tidak ada kesan terlantar. Aku merasa jendela kosong itu sedang memperhatikanku.

Akhirnya ada sela diantra bangunan itu. Sebuah alun-alun dengan lingkaran lalu lintas di sekeliling pembatasnya. Di tengah-tengah nya ada patung prajurit di atas kuda yang berdiri dengan kaki belakangnya. Di sisi jauh alun-alun, ada bangunan dari kayu tua dengan bendera Korea di depannya dan sebuah logo yang entah apa tulisannya. Jendelanya ditutupi papan.

"itu sekolah?" tanya Kris diatas bisingnya truk yang erusaha menyusuri jalan. "dulunya. Sekitar 10 tahun lalu kami tidak punya cukup murid untuk mengisi sekolah itu. Semua anak di pindahkan ke sekolah di kota sebelah dengan antar jemput sebuah bus dari pemerintah. Namun ada kabar burung bahwa bus tersebut akan diberhentikan mengingat bahwa tinggal sedikit anak yang tersisa disini"

"kalian pernah menang pertandingan basket tahun 78 kulihat" Kris menambahkan dengan sedikit geli di suaranya.

"kami memang pernah menang melawan kota sebelah pada pertandingan terbesar di daerah ini. Waktu itu aku pemain cadangan jadi tak sempat main. Tapi ayah Baekhyun bintang besarnya. Bisa mencetak three point pada detik terakhir. Momen paling membanggakan yang pernah kota ini miliki!" Jinyoung berseru. Kalau itu momen paling membanggakan aku tidak bisa bertanya apa yang terjadi pada tahun tahun selanjutnya, aku tutup mulut saja.

Kami muncul di sisi lain kota dan memasuki jalan yang di barisi padang rumput dan pepohonan. Jinyoung mulai mengambil belokan-belokan aneh yang aku yakin tidak mungkin mengarah kemana pun karena semuanya dijalari dahan dahan dan tanpa aspal sama sekali. Tapi tidak, akhirnya kami keluar ke jalan yang di aspal dengan layak yang diapit hutan-hutan yang membayang. Hutan-hutan itu mulai tampak mengancamku ketika aku melihat ada sela diantara pepohonan. Ketika Jinyoung melambat, aku sadar kami sudah sampai di halaman depan suatu rumah.

_To be continue_

_Once again. Hope you like it guys. Sorry for typo(s)and long story_

_Mind to review?_


	3. Chapter 3

SWEET

.

.

.

KaiHun

Krisbaek

.

.

.

Warn! Typo(s), gender switch for Sehun and Baekhyun, di sini ga dijelasin flashback atau ngga nya jadi aku harap kalian paham hehe

Disclaimer: this story based on J. Pearce's novel©2011 I just remake and translate it

.

.

.

"tak semua hal semanis kelihatannya"

.

.

.

Maknae Lines 1994 present

.

.

.

Two

.

.

.

Itu adalah sebuah pondok, terselip di dalam sarang pohon pohon ek sebesar gunung yang diselimuti lumut daun. Eksteriornya terbuat dari kayu berwarna kayu manis, dengan cerobong batu yang ditelan tanaman rambat. Kotak-kotak bunga menjaluri jendela jendela berbingkai putih, kelihatannya penuh dengan tanaman kumis kucing yang biasa di rawat ibu kami. Pintu nya melengkung dan berwarna merah gula gula. Pintu itu berdiri di belakang sebuah beranda beratap. Ada beberapa kursi di beranda itu. Sebuah papan kayu dengan iklan Coca-Cola yang keduanya di gantung di atap timah beranda yang coreng moreng, di tengah papan tersebut tertera huruf berwarna violet membentuk tulisan TOKO COKELAT BYUN. Semua bagaikan dari dunia khayalan, seperti rumah jahe.

Truk Jinyoung berderu keluar dari jalan utama dan naik ke atas jalan masuk mobil yang berkerikil ketika Jinyoung bernapas dalam dalam "ini mantra, kataku. Mantra sihir."

Aku tidak langsung yakin apa maksudnya, tapi tepat ketika aku hendak meminta penjelasan, aku mengetahuinya. Udara penuh dengan wangi vanila manis, aroma yang membuatku teringat masakan ibu kami, dan mentari pagi, juga musim panas. Aroma ini menghapus bau rokok dari truk Jinyoung dan aroma itu makin menebal ketika kami mendekat ke pondok itu. Mendadak aku merasa tak ingin bicara. Aku hanya ingin menarik nafas, menutup mata, dan beristirahat. Aku melihat Kris, ekspresinya sama bahagia dan kabur seperti yang kurasakan.

Jinyoung memarkir truk nya di lahan kerikil di depan pondok. Kris menatapku dengan penuh harap sebelum membuka pintu penumpang dan mengayunkan kakinya keluar, lalu aku memanjat keluar setelah Kris. Di luar, kelembapan membuat aroma vanila nya seakan dapat diminum. Aku menarik rambut ku menjadi kuncir kuda dan berusaha tidak menghiraukan hutan di kiri-kanan kami, juga pepohonan dan dedaunan juga kegelapan di belakang rumah. Aku bersiap siap akan datang nya rasa takut, perutku akan teremas seperti biasa, tapi... Rasa takut itu tak datang. Aku menghirup, menghembuskan napas, menunggu rasa takut itu menyerang, tapi aku hanya bisa memikirkan bau vanila itu. Untuk kali pertama dalam bertahun-tahun, hutan hanyalah hutan, bukan tempat penyihir bersembunyi. Jinyoung benar, ini seperti mantra sihir. Bagaimana mungkin satu aroma saja dapat menghapus rasa takut yang bertahun tahun bersarang dalam benakku?

Jinyoung menghirup napas lagi, lalu mendorong kedua tangan nya kedalam saku baju overallnya. Langkahnya berderak menyebrangi kerikil dengan sepatu bot kerja nya yang berat itu ke arah beranda. Sebelum dia maju lebih dari beberapa langkah, pintu terayun terbuka.

Hal pertama yang ku lihat adalah anjing. Makhluk berbulu lebat dan berwarna keemasan dengan lidah merah mudanya terjulur. Ia menyalak menyambut kami.

Hal yang kedua ku lihat adalah gadis cantik. Aku tidak yakin bagaimana aku bisa melewatkannya pada pandangan pertama. Dia muda dan tubuhnya seperti dancer, dengan wajah oval dan rambut panjang yang terlihat halus seperti ikalan dark chocolate. Dia mengenakan celemek berwarna pink dengan motif floral dan memegang mangkuk berwarna lemon di pinggulnya, seperti cara seorang ibu menggedong bayi nya. Segala hal tentang gadis itu terlihat elok-klasik, jenis kecantikan yang tak dapat diciptakan dengan maskara atau lip gloss. Mata cokelat gelap gadis itu langsung menemukan Jinyoung, lalu ia tersenyum lebar.

"Mr. Park! Sudah lama sekali kau tak kesini!" gadis itu menegur Jinyoung dengan bercanda. Dia berbalik untuk meletakkan mangkuk di dalam pondok, menyeka kedua tangannya pada celemek, lalu menghampiri kami dengan anjing nya yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

"aku tahu, Miss Byun. Kami sedang mengaspal ulang jalan ke rumah Song. Membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu dari yang kami sangka" kata Jinyoung minta maaf sambil melepaskan topi dari kepalanya.

Gadis itu menyilangkan tangan dan tertawa, suaranya halus seperti denting lonceng gereja. Matanya menemukan Kris dan aku. Kakak ku menarik napas dan berdiri lebih tegap. Kris memperhatikan gadis itu, tapi pinggiran matanya sayu. Kris belum pernah berpacaran. Tidak ada gadis yang bisa memahami beban masa lalu Kris, beban masa lalu kami.

"dan kau bawa teman?" gadis itu bertanya. Mendengar kata katanya, anjing itu bergegas kearah kami. Kris bergerak kedepan untuk melindungi ku, tapi anjing itu hanya mengendus di sekeliling kaki kami yang bersandal.

"kira kira begitu" Jinyoung menjelaskan, memberikan isyarat kepadaku dan kakak ku. "mobil mereka mogok di jalan dan sedang mencari cara mendapatkan uang untuk memperbaiki mobil. Kupikir kalau kau masih perlu orang untuk mengerjakan sesuatu, orang ini mungkin dapat membantumu"

"hmmm oke" kata gadis itu sambil mengangguk. Si anjing duduk di kaki kiriku, aku membungkuk untuk mengelusnya. Ketika aku mendongak kembali, rupanya gadis itu sedang menatapku. Namun mata nya tidak lagi berbinar binar, tidak lagi bahagia, tapi lebih seperti berharap? Mendamba, bahkan seakan dia sedang mencari jawaban di dalam diriku tapi tidak menemukan apa apa. Senyumnya pudar bukan menjadi keruatan di dahi melainkan semacam ekspresi sedih, ekspresi kalau kita hendak menangis. Dia sedang mencari sesuatu, dan meskipun aku tidak tahu apa yang dia cari, aku ingin membantunya mencari sesuatu itu. Aku maju selangkah.

Gadis itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, dan tersenyum lebar kembali. Matanya berbinar lagi. Kesedihan apapun yang tadi mengendap di wajahnya langsung lenyap.

"yah kalau kalian tertarik, siapa nama kalian?" dia bertanya pada kakak ku.

"Kris. Kris Wu." jawab kakakku. Suaranya agak bergetar dan gugup. " dan ini adikku, Sehun"

"Byun Baekhyun. Ada beberapa hal yang mungkin perlu dikerjakan sampai sore saja. Beberapa dahan pohon yang perlu dipotong, pintu buffet yang tak dapat di tutup dengan pas, semacam itu. Tertarik?"

"ya, ya" kata Kris kehabisan napas. Jinyoung tergelak, tapi wajahnya yang penuh kerutan tampak paham.

"hebat!" kaya Baekhyun sambil nyengir. Dia bersiul, lalu anjingnya berderap kembali kepadamya. "kau akan membantu kakak mu, Sehun?"

"aku bisa-" aku mulai bicara sambil melirik Kris.

"tidak, tidak, aku bisa sendiri" Kris menjawab dengan cepat. Aku tak yakin apakah Kris memang tidak butuh bantuanku atau dia hanya ingin kelihatan sangat jantan.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "ayo masuk, aku ambilkan kalian Coke sebelum kakak mu mulai bekerja" katanya padaku.

Jinyoung ke belakang truk nya dan menarik koperku ke tanah. Kris melompat keatas roda dan mengambil kopernya sendiri dengan gaya berlebihan. Aku menarik pegangan koperku dan menggulirkannya diatas kerikil ke arah Baekhyun.

"biar kubantu" katanya saat aku tiba di undakan beranda. Dia berjalan ke arahku dengan luwes dan membantuku mengangkat koperku menaiki tangga. Bahkan meskipun kami tidak sedekat itu, aku bisa mencium bau vanila dan stroberi dari kulit nya. Dia tersenyum lembut lagi padaku, lalu melambai agar aku mengikutinya masuk. Aku melirik kebelakang dan melihat Kris sedang bergegas mengikuti kami, seakan dia takut Baekhyun menghilang dari pandangannya. Biasanya akulah yang Kris perhatikan dengan hati-hati. Ini perubahan yang baik.

Di dalam toko cokelat aku merasa seperti sedang berada di suatu tempat yang ajaib, suatu tempat yang menyenangkan. Cahaya yang masuk dengan halus melimpah dari jendela jendela depan, menerangi rak rak yang berjajar di dua dinding ruang utama. Rak rak itu penuh sampai ke bagian depan yang berisi kantong kantong plastik bening yang penuh dengan cokelat beraneka ukuran dan bentuk. Tali tali mungil diikat menjadi pita yang sempurna. Warna pita pita itu terpantul di kotak kotak kaca, di sebrang ruangan.

Di belakang kaca ada potongan potongan buah matang berwarna terang yang di celupkan ke dalam white chocolate, dark chocolate, atau milk chocolate lalu diberi bintik bintik kacang atau di taburi bubuk cokelat. Loyang loyang lain memamerkan bola bola cokelat, juga kue cokelat yang tebal dan besar beserta cup cake. Ada keranjang keranjang penuh dengan biji cokelat, dan kendi kendi berisi bubuk cokelat panas. Ada perapian dan rak di atasnya dengan senapan yang kelihatan antik diatasnya. Rak itu dibarisi tumpukan tumpukan batang cokelat berentuk persegi yang sempurna dengan bungkus emas dan perak.

"akan ku taruh barang-barang kalian di tangga untuk sementara" kata Baekhyun. Sebelum aku bisa menghentikannya, dia mengangkat koperku ke arah pintu belakang toko, menjejalkannya tepat di balik bingkai pintu. "apa isi koper mu, bata?" dia menggoda ku.

"buku" kataku, lalu pipiku merona. Aku mulai membaca setelah kembaran ku lenyap. Karena membaca membuatku merasa seakan akan aku adalah dia-seakan kembaran ku tidak hilang. Tapi kemudian, membaca menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda; di dalam kisah tentang orang lain, aku bisa berkhayal sebagai seorang gadis yang utuh. Bukan gadis yang hilang separuh.

Mom suka menyelinap, memperhatikan ku membaca. Lalu mom pasti mulai menangis, jadi aku tutup buku ku agar air mata mom tidak menetes lagi. Mom tidak sedang memperhatikan ku. Dia memperhatikan saudara ku.

Aku mencari kata kata yang tepat, berusaha mencari penjelasan yang tidak seberat itu tentang mengapa aku membawa begitu banyak buku. Tapi Baekhyum tertawa saja, dengan cerah dan bahagia. "sebanyak buku di perpustakaan berat nya. Oh hai Mr. Park!" dia berteriak ke arah pintu. "jangan pergi dulu! Aku ingin memberi mu sesuatu"

"baik Miss Byun"aku dengar Jinyoung balas berseru. Baekhyun menatap rak nya sekilas lalu mengambil sekantong permen cokelat dan melesat keluar dari pintu, melewatu Kris. Kakak ku tampak terpesona dan menahan pintu terbuka saat memperhatikan Baekhyun berlari ke arah Jinyoung. Aku melirik tempat kosong di rak, bola bola pecan clusters sudah tersusun manis disana. Kantong lainya penuh terisi dengan bola bola cokelat white, dark dan milk yang terlihat sempurna, aku heran bagaimana semua terlihat nyata.

"Ngomong ngomong" kata Baekhyun sambil berlari kecil masuk kembali. Terdengar olehku bunyi kerikil berderak ketika mobil Jinyoung mundur untuk keluar ke jalanan. Baekhyun berjalan ke rak bersama kantong pecan clusters dan menarik katong kantong lainnya ke depan rak. Semua dilakukannya dengan luwes dan cantik dalam satu cara. Dia percaya diri, dan aku iri sekaligus ingin mempelajarinya, menirunya.

Ketika aku membuka lembaran baru, aku ingin menjadi gadis seperti Baekhyun. Ya meskipun aku baru mengenalnya selama beberapa menit.

"jadi kau menjalankan toko ini sendirian?" suara kakakku lembut, sopan dan matap.

Baekhyun berbalik untuk menghadap kami dan mengangguk. "eh ini agak berbeda dari kuliah di universitas, tapi tidak sesepi itu" dia berbohong. Aku tahu dia berbohong. Itu sama seperti aku berbohong pada orang orang ketika mereka berkomentar tentang aku pendiam atau tidak pernah bercerita tentang temanku. Aku berbohong karena aku takut. Aku takut akan kembaran ku, takut akan Kris, takut pada si penyihir. Tapi untuk apa atau tepat nya siapa Baekhyun perlu berbohong? Aku tersenyum menenangkan kepada Baekhyun. Tidak apa apa. Aku mengerti.

"tapi menurutmu tidak berbahaya? Di sini sendirian?" kata Kris.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "aku tak gampang takut. Lagi pula yang ada di kota ini tidak banyak mengundang orang datang. Berapa banyak orang yang menatap kalian tidak ramah saat sampai disini?"

"beberapa lusin" aku mengakui.

"dulu tidak seperti ini, sumpah. Ketika aku masih kecil, aku merasa seperti tinggal di surga" Baekhyun menatap dengan rindu, lalu menyeka rambut dari wajahnya dan berbalik untuk masuk lewat pintu tepat di belakang kotak kotak kaca. Pintu itu berdaun, seperti di kedai minum zaman koboi Wild West, dan dicat warna hijau lumut. Bisa kulihat dari atas pintu itu Baekhyun sedang membuka kulkas berwarna alpukat, mengambil tiga kaleng, lalu mengayunkan langkah masuk lagi lewat pintu koboi itu. Setelah sederet restoran siap saji tiada akhir dengan pegawai pegawai bermuka masam, ada orang seperti Baekhyun menawariku minum rasanya seperti mendapatkan kebaikan hati yang sangat besar.

"aku jujur saja. Aku tidak bisa membayar kalian sebanyak itu. Maksudku, aku bisa bayar tapi-"

"tidak apa apa" Kris memotong kata katanya. Baekhyun mengangguk kepada Kris, tersenyum dengan manis. Aku tidak yakin apakah kecantikan atau keramahannya yang membuat Kris secepat itu mau bekerja dibayar murah, tapi aku curiga dua duanya punya andil.

Baekhyun mengantar Kris ke dapur. Ada bunyi klang klang keras saat Kris mengangkat, lalu menurunkan kotak peralatan. Baekhyun tertawa. Aku dengar pintu kasa berderit di buka, di banting tertutup, lalu hening, hanya dipecahkan sesekali oleh bunyi percakapan Kris dan Baekhyun yang teredam.

Anjing keemasannya itu berlari masuk kembali lewat dapur, terengah-engah. Si anjing berhenti untuk merenggut mainan tali sebelum melambung ke arah ku. Dijatuhkannya mainan itu lalu dia menatapku dengan berharap. Ada kalung dari bahan kulit di lehernya, dengan label berwarna perak bertuliskan LUXE. Aku membalik label itu kemudian tertera lah tulisan KELUARGA BYUN dan nomor telpon. Apakah Baekhyun satu satu nya keluarga Byun? Pikirku tepat ketika Baekhyun kembali masuk. Baekhyun menyeringai ketika melihat Luxe sedang memperhatikan antara aku dan mainan tali sambil menanti. Aku melempar mainan itu untuk Luxe lalu dia langsung mengejarnya dengan riang, kuku kukunya berbunyi ramai mengenai kayu hardwood.

"dia penyayang, bukan anjing galak" Baekhyun memberitahu ku, aku tertawa. "aku baru saja ingin membuat irisan jeruk manis dan mau kembali ke sini untuk mendapatkan teman yang tidak akan minta bermain lempar tangkap?"

"aku bisa membantu kalau kau mau" aku menawarkan , lalu mengikuti Baekhyun ke dapur. Dapur itu lebih terang daripada toko utama, dengan satu jendela sangat besar yang membuka ke halaman belakang. Ada ayunan di luar sana, dan gudang yang pintunya dikunci, belum termasuk ada pohon pohon lagi yang menjuntaikan tanaman bunga lumut Spanyol. Terdengar olehku Kris sedang menggergaji sementara Baekhyun membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan semangkuk jeruk. Baekhyun meletakkan jeruk jeruk itu diatas sebuah konter stainless steel yang besar. Aku duduk diatas sebuah kursi bar disisi lainnya. Dia mengambil sebuah jeruk dan mulai mengupas. Aku mengikutinya.

"aku suka membuat ini, meskipun akhirnya lebih banyak yang kumakan daripada kujual" Kata Baekhyun dengan melamun sambil menyeka kulit kulit jeruk menjadi satu tumpukan kecil. "sumpah, ada kekuatan sihirnya atau semacam itu. Kalau hariku sedang buruk, lalu aku makan ini rasanga seperti semua hal di dunia ini baik"

"nanti kau harus menjual sebagian padaku dan Kris kalau begitu" aku balas bercanda.

Baekhyun tertawa. "aku tidak tahu apakah permenku cukup kuat untuk memperbaiki mobil yang mogok, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Kau suka almond? Kau harus coba ini. Ini keahlianku" kata Baekhyun sambil mendorong seloyang cokelat yang sedang mendingin kepadaku. Cokelat cokelat itu dicetak berbentuk orang orangan jahe kecil. "ada kue jahe dan karamel di dalamnya juga" Baekhyun menambahkan.

Aku mengangkat satu orang orangan jahe dan menggigitnya. Langsung jelas alasan mengapa cokelat ini merupakan keahlian Baekhyun, rasanya sungguh luar biasa.

"jadi kenapa kalian ke kota ini omong omong?". Baekhyun bertanya ketika aku terus merasa meleleh karena cokelat luar biasanya ini.

"ibu tiri kami mendepak kami karena dia tidak sunggup menanggung kami lagi. Kota ini cuma kebetulan tempat kami kehabisa uang" kataku langsung.

"apa yang kalian lakukan sampai di depak?" katanya terkejut.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "kami hidup? Dia tidak pernah menyukai kami. Dia cuma suka ayah kami, tapi dad tidak bisa melupakan ibu kami yang sudah meninggal. Lalu dad meninggal-" aku berhenti. Kenapa aku memberitahukan semua ini kepada Baekhyun? Aku lihat mata Baekhyun menyusuri rambut ku yang warna warni dan dia mengangkat bahu, lalu mulai mengupas jeruk lain.

"kedengarannya dia sinting. Tapi kau dan Kris. Pasti dekat, sampai ke jalanan bersama sama. Kalian cuma berdua?" katanya tepat setelah aku selesai makan cokelat almond. "sekarang iya. Dulu aku punya saudari kembar, tapi dia lenyap"

Tunggu. Barusan aku mengatakan hal itu? Pada orang yang sama sekali asing? Aku mengerjap. Rasa bersalah menenggelamkan ku, meski aku tak yakin apa alasannya. Kembaran bukan rahasia. Dia hanya... Hilang.

"lenyap?" Baekhyun menatapku, alis nya terangkat. Aku berbicara tanpa maksud mengatakannya, seakan akan kata kata itu mencari jalannya sendiri melewati bibirku. "di hutan. Sesuatu mengejar kami dan ketika Kris dan aku berhenti, kembaranku menghilang"

"sedih sekali" kata Baekhyun, dan suaranya bergetar sedikit. Dia bergegas ke bak cuci piring berpura-pura sibuk untuk menutupi air matanya yang akan keluar. Tidak aneh ada orang yang menangis mendengar kembaran ku, tapi Baekhyun hampir tidak mengenalku. "kapan itu terjadi? Baru baru ini?" tanya nya tanpa menghadap ku.

"tidak. Waktu itu kami masih kecil, tapi bukan berarti orang orang tidak menyalahkan kami karena dia menghilang. Kembaranku dan aku enam, Kris tujuh. Ya sekitar 12 tahun lalu"

Baekhyun terlonjak, matanya bergerak cepat bertemu mataku "kau delapan belas?" tanya nya lagi.

Aku mengangguk. "ulangtahun ku beberapa minggu lalu. Karena itulah ibu tiri kami dapat mendepak kami secara legal. Dia sangat membenci kami. Dad menikah dengannya setahun setelah mom meninggal. Aku rasa dad hanya ingin memulai nya dari awal lagi"

Baekhyun menyodorkan segelas air padaku. Pipiku terasa hangat karena menceritakan kisah keluargaku padanya. Ku minum air yang di berikan oleh Baekhyun, air itu mendingin kan rasa panas yang menjalar tadi.

"aku minta maaf" gumam ku. "aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menceritakannya padamu"

"tidak apa apa" Baekhyun dengan cepat menjawab. Ia tersenyum, walaupun dalam senyumnya ada rasa gugup. "kata orang, mereka akan mudah bercerita bila kepada ku"

"benar" aku mengangguk lalu meneguk air lagi. Baekhyun menjatuhkan irisan irisan jeruk kedalam panci. "papaku juga sudah tiada. Sebenarnya itu alasan aku kembali ke sini, untuk menjalankan toko cokelat ini setelah dia...pergi" kata terakhirnya berat, tapi dia berpaling dengan cepat sehingga aku tahu dia tidak ingin membicarakan apapun sebenarnya tentang keluarganya.

"kau kembali dari mana?"

"kampus. Waktu itu aku kuliah filsafat" katanya, sedikit meledek dirinya sendiri saat mengucapkannya.

Tbc

_**tbh ini chap terakhir yang aku post buat cerita ini, cerita ini bakal aku tutup alias ga dilanjutin. Ada banyak kendala nya ehehe termasuk gue yang ga bakat bikin cerita chaptered. tapi aku bakal post new story sebagai ganti nya fic ini, tapi cuma ficlet aja karena ficlet itu memang bakat aku lols**_


End file.
